


A revolting development

by stormchasersteve



Series: Thundershield advent 2013 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, HULK WRITE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormchasersteve/pseuds/stormchasersteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thundershield advent day 5 - Bruce is trying new ways to help the Other Guy let off steam, and Clint and Natasha stumble upon the results. Warning: HULK WRITE FIC</p>
            </blockquote>





	A revolting development

'OH CAPTAIN HOLD ME CLOSE' SAY THOR

CAPTAIN HOLD THOR AND PUT NOSE IN PRETTY LONG HAIR.

'THOR I LOVE YOU'

'I LOVE YOU TOO CAPTAIN' THOR SAY AND WRAP ARMS ROUND CAPTAIN

'WE WILL BE TOGETHER ALWAYS' CAPTAIN SAY AND KISS THOR

'ALWAYS' SAY THOR AND KISS CAPTAIN BACK.

THEY KISS LOTS AND ALSO TOUCH.

'WE MUST TELL OUR FRIENDS' THOR SAY EXCITED

'BUT WAIT' CAPTAIN SAY SAD 'WHAT ABOUT HULK'

'YES YOU ARE RIGHT HULK IS OUR DEAREST FRIEND'

'NOTHING COME BETWEEN OUR FRIENDSHIP' CAPTAIN AGREE

'HULK IS FINEST FRIEND AND STRONGEST OF ALL' SAY THOR

'YES HULK IS STRONGEST'

'WE MUST KEEP OUR LOVE SECRET' WHISPER THOR 'FOR HULK'

'WE CAN NEVER TELL OUR LOVE' CAPTAIN CRY 'IT IS FOREVER SECRET'

* * *

"In the other lab," Tony said, nodding his head towards the door to his left. "He’ll be sleeping off the other guy now."

Natasha frowned, glancing at Clint.

"He let the other guy out?"

"Oh, he’s been doing it for a while," Tony shrugged at their aghast faces, as though this wasn’t the most terrifying revelation they could possibly hear, "Trying different ways for letting the other guy vent.  Yesterday he had me put together the world’s most robust typewriter - it’s been clacking all night."

Natasha and Clint exchanged wary glances before heading for the door.

"Bruce?" Natasha asked as she gently opened the door, "Bruce, are you-?"

She stopped at the sight of the naked scientist curled up fast asleep on what appeared to be a nest of clumsily typewritten pages.  Clint smirked, half proud of Banner’s sleeping habit, before crouching to pick up a sheet.

> _'YES CAPTAIN YES LIKE THAT'_
> 
> _'OH THOR YOU ARE SO GOOD'_

"Well," said Clint faintly, rubbing his fingertips into his horrified eyes, "This is a revolting development."


End file.
